Psych OH!
by SharkySheep
Summary: A psycho has taken Shawn, Henry and Lassiter for his own little game. Will they get out relatively unharmed or will death be the only way to escape... No Pairings. R
1. He's a PsychOH!

I do not own Psych or any of the characters from the show. This is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make or collect any money, so i would greatly appriciate no sueing me. Thank you.

* * *

**PSYCH-OH!**

It was dark and his head was thumping with the beat of his quickened heart. He kept himself as close to the wall as his body would allow him; shadows were his friends right now. He heard movement some distance off to his left and his heart gave out a sudden thump and stopped as he held his breathe for dear life.

He swallowed. Listened intensely for any sort of movement, but there was none. Letting out a shuddering breath as quietly as he dared, Shawn Spencer moved onwards in the darkened building. There were no lights, just empty corridors lit by dimming candles and it was cold. So cold, it stuck to him and tired him of the little energy he had left.

He was wet, socked head to toe, leaving a trail of water from the room he had came. A room he never wished to see again. He knew he had to find the others as it was his fault they were here. They had came looking for him and because of that, they too could be running for their own lives, trying desperately to find their way out of this darkened mansion.

He had to find them, if something happened to his Dad and Lassiter he would never forgive himself. With that thought Shawn moved as stealthily as possible along the corridor, hoping that Henry and Lassiter were not still in the company of a mad man.

* * *

Henry had helped him escape, if it wasn't for him he would still be trapped with that psychopath and that thought sent a chill of terror all the way down his spine. He had hesitated for a second when Henry had quickly turned and punched the crazy man in the face, but Henry's shout of "Go find my son, NOW!" left no room for arguments.

Shawn was all Henry had left, so he would do anything to help find his son, he couldn't let a friend down. Yes, he felt Henry was a friend, they simply understood each other, could tell when they just wanted to be with someone in silence… Lassiter swore to himself he would find Shawn, after watching some of the things that that psycho had done to him… He would find him, and get him out of this hell hole.

* * *

Henry swore both loudly and violently at the wack-job that had dared to kidnap his son and bring him here. He was going to break free and when he did he would tare him limb from limb and take immense satisfaction in it. When he had first received the phone call from Shawn's cell he had let out a deep sign before picking up.

He had planed for some quite fishing with Carlton and just wanted some free-from-Spencer-time. The high pitched evil laughter on the other end caught him off guard.

"Who is this? Spencer? If this is some joke I swear…" Henry didn't get the chance to finish.

"… Mr. Spencer, I regret to inform you but your son is currently located in a deep, _deep_ _**deep**_ hole. Tell me Mr. Spencer, is Shawn a good swimmer?"

"Who the hell are you? What are you talking about?" Henry suddenly got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't like to repeat myself Mr. Spencer, so listen carefully. Shawn, hole, deep. Oh and I almost forgot… it's filling up with water. Ice cold water. I added a little salt to make it denser… I do hope you don't mind…?"

Henry went white, "What do you want?" he all but managed to grind out.

"That's nice of you to ask Mr. Spencer" the man almost sing-songed, "I want to play, but my game needs more players, it's always more fun with four players you know… So you and the detective have 20 minutes to get over here. If you contact anyone then Shawn's live becomes void, do you understand Mr. Spencer?"

"Where do you want us to go?" he demanded

"In the car under the seat is a little white piece of paper, read it. Goodbye Mr. Spencer. See you soon." With that the man hung up, leaving Henry dragging Carlton who had been listening intently as quickly as he could to the car.

"Hurry, get in!" Henry shouted, startling Lassiter.

Once in the car, Henry reached under the car seat. Nothing, puzzled he turned to Lassiter, "There should be a white piece of paper under the chair, grab it and tell me what it says, hurry!" Lassiter nodded and reached under his seat, his hand came into contact with something, pulling it out; it was indeed a white piece of paper.

Lassiter frowned. Henry, getting impatient at this point did shout loudly, "_**WHAT DOES IT SAY**_!" Lassiter relaxing from the sudden loudness just shrugged and said "Nighty-night!" With a sudden click, white smoke started leaking into the vehicle, knocking out both the people inside.

* * *

The car door opened, a man looks down at the two sleeping men and smiles before reaching in and pulling them into the van he had pulled in next to them with. 'Let the games begin' he thought before driving away.

* * *

* * *

Hoped you **liked/LOVED** it!

Please **R&R** it helps maintain my ego :D


	2. Imprisoned but free?

Don't own or make money so don't sue.

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Shawn was freezing; the ice cold water filled the hole up so fast, that he wasn't quite able to work out much of a plan before it got to his shoulders. So, instead he did the only thing he could think of, tread water until he hopefully reached the top of the hole. After about 1 hour, the water did finally reach the top and luckily Shawn was still alive and able to move, somewhat, but it did leave him a little worse for wear.

There were several times that his strength left him and he found himself sinking into the darkened depths of the water, it was with pure stubbornness and adrenalin that he managed to fight his way back to the surface, but he did, and so it was with a cry of pain torn from the back of his throat that he managed to pull his shivering body free from the water and drag himself slowly into a corner. He thought he heard laughter, but dismissed it when it seemed to just fade away.

Looking around the room he took in everything, the concrete walls that stuck out in places where the builder cut costs and didn't sand them down, probably thinking no one would notice. The fine dirt, a sort of off beige colour that when walked on, seemed to kick up fine dusts that clung to the bottoms of shoes and stood out dramatically on all dark materials. The cobwebs that hung in the corner, gently moving with the gentle currents of air that circulated the room, and then the deep dark shadows the hid the very corners of the room as if they housed the darkest of secrets.

Speakers clung to the wall, brown and old looking, the sort of design that wouldn't look out of place at an old mans home. A TV also hung off to one side, mounted on a holder that kept it out of reach from everyone, then dangling just to the right of the TV was what appeared to be a camera, and by the looks of it, it was on. The little red light flashing annoyingly. Why did things need lights just to say that they are on?

The very back wall was what worried Shawn the most, it was full of bows, in every size imaginable, different details and designs, there were even several crossbows, all hanging like it was perfectly normal, the man must be crazy. Looking back at the centre of the room was the hole. Now completely full of water and starting to overflow, the water seemed to reach out to him, gliding along the floor, wanting desperately to chill his body again, but before it got to close it fell. Steel grills had been placed over what Shawn could only assume were drains, letting the water disappear out of sight. At this Shawn closed his eyes thankfully and let his head fall back, he wasn't in any condition to move right now, he just didn't have the energy.

Taking a deep breath he tried to calm himself, he knew he would have to move eventually, but at this point in time he needed to take a minute.

* * *

The TV flicking on interrupted Shawn's "me time", the image slowly but surely forming into the figure of a man – the same man who started all this when he grabbed Shawn. He smiled a twisted smile and then let out a short deep bark of manic laughter the chilled Shawn more than the cold water ever could. It wasn't the image of the man that captured and held Shawn's gaze, it was the two figures that had been tied securely behind him, looking worse than the last time he saw them.

Shawn's breathing became labored from panic, he had his dad, it was one thing that the man had taken him, but to get one over on his dad… the man was worse than crazy. He was smart too. Shawn unconsciously leaned towards the TV, as if it made him closer to the people he cared for. Sure he annoyed and teased his dad and Lassiter, and yes, he shouted and argued with them most of the time, but that's how he showed he cared, and he's pretty sure that his dad and Lassiter do the same thing. It was with sudden realization that Shawn grasped the fact that the camera blinking at him meant that they had been watching him. His own father had been forced to watch as he struggled to make it to the top of the hole. Shawn paled at the thought.

The bruises and cut marks over his dad's face could have been due to the rage to kill the man that was hurting him. The maniac obviously didn't appreciate the comments and decided to try and quieting him another way. Taking in a deep breath, Shawn finally managed to find his voice, "Please! Why are you doing this, let them go, you don't need them! Please, just let them go, God don't hurt them!" Shawn's words tumbled out, begging, pleading with the man, but he just smiled, almost like a parent trying to appease a child. "Now now Shawn, it'll be okay. Unfortunately I need four players in the game so no one can leave, but don't you worry, I'll be watching you so you'll be fine… for now" Shawn let out a stifled sob and brought his knees up to his chin. He can hear his dad shouting in the background, shouting threats at the man, but it is cut off when the man punches him square on the cheek, making a sickening thud that seems to echo round the room. "Please, stop hurting him, please don't!" Shawn cries anxiously, he can't help but feel like a small child when under the gaze of the man.

The man laughs, but moves away from Henry, "I'll leave Mr. Spencer be for now Shawn, I wouldn't want those tears of yours to drown you so soon after you escaped from the hole. Not when I have so much more planned, it will be lots of fun" Shawn hearing this can't take much more, he struggled to his feet, using the wall as a support, which scrapes at his flesh. As he turns to leave the room, the man calls after him making him stop dead in his tracks, "I'll be coming for you soon Shawn! Real soon" Shawn doesn't turn around but instead goes to leave the room, then stops, turning his head slightly he calls back to the man, "You never told me your name"

The man smiles pleasantly, or as much as he can as he still looks deranged, "You may call me Mr. Frost" Shawn laughs weakly and Mr. Frost seems puzzled. "Frosty the Bowman" Shawn says and smiles a little more when he hears his dad's and Lassiter's sniggers coming from the TV. With a finally push, Shawn makes his way out of the room, shivering still, but not as much as he was. The TV in the room flicks off, but the scowl still stays on Frost's face.

* * *

Henry and Carlton watch the smaller image of Shawn on screen, Henry had tried but failed to loosen the ropes that he was currently tied to a chair with, and he was almost certain that Carlton had failed as well if his malicious stare at Frost was anything to go by. Frost was flicking switches and completely ignoring their silent struggles to free themselves as if he knew for sure there was no possible way to escape.

Henry took a closer look at Frost, hunched over some controls, darkened hair falling forward just covering the tips of his almond shaped eyes, he couldn't see the colour and he didn't care. His hair was long, in his opinion anyway, it was slightly longer than Shawn's but instead of being styled it flopped around. The man gave the overall appearance of being ordinary, but that was until he spoke to you in the gravely superior 'better than thou' accent. He wanted to knock that man down! Henry looked passed the man to the TV sets mounted on the walls. Each one showed different locations, but the one he was most interested in was the one of a hole.

He didn't take any notice of it at first, but the sudden intake of breath from Frost and a "that's the one" as he zoomed the camera in caught Henry off guard. There was indeed a hole, and it was filling with water, but the worry came when Henry realized that Shawn was in the water and he looked so unbelievably tierd.

Henry went mad.

* * *

Carlton couldn't begin to even imagine what Henry must be feeling right now, the shouts of anger and rage that seemed to radiate from him kept Carlton from commenting, instead he focused mainly on the screen, watching as Shawn struggled to keep awake, keep swimming and not resign to the dark, cold depths. He stopped breathing the first time that he saw Shawn's head fall beneath the surface, he felt time slow to a stand still, and the sound of his heart beating loud and slow drowned out all sound in the room. He was praying now, silently praying for Shawn to stay strong, to just keep it up a little longer. He had never been so relived to see Shawn's head break the surface. Carlton actually thanked God; he hadn't done that in years.

Finally, after Shawn head had disappeared and again reappeared above the water, Carlton turned to Frost, "How long has he been in there?" He growled out. At first there was no reply, but eventually Frost stepped away from Henry and smiled at him, "Well let me see, It's been about 50 minutes now, it amazes me the strength of the human body when put under certain life or death situations…" he laughed a little, "…Oh well." "You bastard! How could you do that to…?" Carlton was interrupted by the manic laughter, "How could I do that? Ha! It's a game and he is a player, it was easy!" With that the man turned back to the screens ignoring the rest of the struggles and shouts of the two captured.

"What the hell do you mean a game? You're one _CRAZY SOB_!" Carlton's shout made Frost stop, turning slowly, he walked back over to Carlton, slowly pulling out a knife he moved closer. "Crazy? Me? Interesting don't you think. The way the human body can deal with things… a little cut here, a stab there…" Frost drew the knife across Carlton's cheek before stabbing it into the side of his arm, not deep, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Carlton cried out in pain, but the torment continued with little cuts all over his arms and legs.

* * *

"Come on Shawn! Just a bit more!" Frost looked across at Henry who was staring intently at the screen. Shawn was at the top of the hole, trying to pull himself out, Frost walked over to the controls, not sure what he was up to, but he continued to look between Shawn and the controls. He let out a laugh when Shawn finally pulled himself free in doing so letting out a moan of exhaustion. Henry watch as Shawn pulled himself over to a wall and looked around the room.

He felt a pang of pain in his chest as he watches Shawn shivering, he looked so young. He always forgot how young Shawn could look, especially when sleeping, so he couldn't help the snarl that escaped him. Frost smiled and pushed a button which seemed to let Shawn see them because the look on his face was of pure desperation to get out of this building.

* * *

After Shawn's leaving comment Frost was pissed, slamming his hand down onto the off button he turned quickly around, "Well, it seems that we will be needing another room to carry on this little game" Leading Henry and Carlton out the room and along one dark and typically dusty corridor, Henry made his move.

Turning quickly he punched Frost in the nose before he had a chance to respond then turned to Carlton, "RUN! Find Shawn!" That was all Carlton needed, he wanted to find Shawn, needed to, he felt like it was the only thing that was important, nothing else mattered. He'd find Shawn because Henry needed Shawn, and Henry was the reason Carlton was free now.

* * *

Frost laughed like a small child enjoying himself as he pushed Henry's head up against the wall before pulling out a syringe. Plunging it into the neck of Henry he watched as Henry's eyes started to close, whatever was in the syringe was sapping all his energy. Frost gleamed, "Did you really thing that your friend escaping by himself to look for your precious son wasn't part of the game? Silly!"

Frost watched as Henry's body slowly slid to the floor, he was trying to stay awake but it was no good, silently Henry slipped into unconscious.

* * *

R&R if you want. Hopefully you do! 


	3. The Search for Freedom

**Don't own anything, characters unfortunately aren't mine, and I don't get paid.**

Sorry for the longest wait ever! I'll be updating again soon, :D Thanks for sticking with me. Also thanks to Scary Squirrel, Lightest'Ink, silverluna, mmelon3, and DarkHiei11 – again so sorry for taking absolutely AGES!

* * *

Carlton all but stumbled down the endless corridors searching frantically for Shawn, but no matter how far he ran he just couldn't see any signs of the irritating missing psychic.

All he knew, no, all he felt, was the greatest need to find Shawn and get them both as far as humanly possible out of this dark evil place.

Only then would he return for Henry, knowing that all Henry would care about at this present time was the safety of his only son.

If he didn't get Shawn out of here as soon as it was humanly possible then he was pretty sure Henry would most likely castrate him, or even worse – not that he was sure what was worse than that, but if anything was, Henry would manage to find it.

He shuddered at thoughts and images of Henry locking him in a room with hundreds of snow globes.

Shaking those thoughts away, he turned down yet another corridor which seemed just as endless as the first few he had ran down.

He stopped.

He couldn't immediately think of a particular reason as to why, but the corridor just screamed danger, it was like the feeling when you know your being watched, he could feel every part of his body start to tingle, going into fight or flight mode.

He couldn't understand why this corridor made him so nervous, as he was used to the possibility of danger everyday working with the SBPD, but whatever made him stop also made him extremely tense.

Looking in front of him was a door that if he was in a horror movie would probably be weaving in and out of frame; have some sort of black aura surrounding it too no bet.

He was sure this door was the reason he was so suddenly on edge, so unsurprisingly it was with clammy hands that he began to walk forward and firmly grasp the handle.

Becoming a whole new level of agitated about his present state of mind, he took a deep - and what he hoped would be a calming breath - before turning the handle and pushing open the door to step inside.

Blood darkened with age and seeming almost heavy, was so ingrained into the room's décor, from ceiling to floor, but that wasn't the worst part – the stench, the smell of death that hung depressingly in the air whilst he took less than a minute to absorb the horror that would plague his mind for eternity.

His whole body felt like an elephant had gone and plonked itself down on his shoulders, his mind felt fogged as he struggled to hold back the realisation that was slowly tightening its grip on his chest – this could be how they would be found- but no soon as those words had been half formed and slammed into his head, he stumbled backwards out the door slamming it shut with unabashed tears that fell from his eyes.

He was overcome with the overwhelming urge to curl up into a ball and rock himself to sooth his nerves.

He was certain that room had left a black imprint on his soul, his mind starting to catch up to what his eyes had drawn in started to seep images back into his thoughts, seeing those darkened walls was the first thing he had seen but unfortunately was not the last.

What could only be described as globs of body parts lay decorating the floor as hundreds of maggots and flies lay siege to the remains.

Trying desperately to force out the images of the decay that was progressing in that room, Carlton tried to focus instead on the things that calmed him, his car, his gun, his badge, all the thoughts that seemed to soothe him slightly, he let into his head.

Eventually letting out a shaky breath he laid his head back against the doorframe and let loose a heart wrenching sob.

Nobody should have to go through that, that sight was too much for him, the layers of blood, the realisation that more than one person was slaughtered in that room, and over what time scale?

How many people had been taken and never found as there body parts and blood – so much blood, lay decorated over the walls of the room.

He had to get to Shawn, had to get him out of this hell house now!

He couldn't imagine how much something like this could affect Shawn, who was basically a child, too innocent for this house.

With this in firmly in mind, he steeled his nerves and moved forward, more slowly than he would have liked to acknowledge, but at least in a somewhat steady manor, passing more doors that he no-longer felt the need to open and explore, he kept his gaze firmly before him, renewing his search mission with added vigour.

He needed to get to Shawn now!

* * *

God he felt tired, every muscle in his body straining to move him forward – fighting not to collapse in a heap.

Trying to stick to the shadows, Shawn moved along the hallways, listening intently for any sound that could be associated with Frosty the bowman.

A tiny smile made its way from inside Shawn and plastered itself on his face, 'Guess I really do use humour as a defence mechanism' he though, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, unless maybe pineapple was involved, a bribe perhaps.

The smile didn't last very long though, just a short spark of his usual flamboyant self before it too became overwhelmed by his stronger emotions of fear, anger, pain, coldness, the coldness that he just couldn't seem to shake no matter how hard he tried.

He felt like he would never be able to be warm again, as if this whole situation had tainted his blood somehow, that he was no longer warm blooded, and his body temperature would be corrupted and low, unnatural.

It was a stupid feeling he knew that, he knew there was no way his DNA had suddenly mutated and changed his body temperature. It was ridiculous, but he still felt so very cold.

Shawn tightened his resolve to find Henry and Carlton, when he suddenly came to a stop.

Before him was a dead end with a door that literally had his name carved across it, not at all what he was expecting and just caused a peak in his already high anxiety levels.

He had thought that once he had escaped from the clutches of that cold deep water that he had been making his own choices on which we to get out, what turns to make, but seeing his name carved across the door…

'Does this mean that Frost has been watching me all along? Has he managed to steer me unconsciously in a particular direction?'

Shawn glanced back along the corridor that had led him to this door, it was only when he looked a little longer than what most people would have that he finally spotted cameras, every so often as not to over pronounce their presence,

"Dude! I must be really out of it to not have noticed them! Even Buzz would have noticed those. O great and now I'm conversing with myself, if dad saw me now…"

Shawn scalded himself as he trailed of shaking his head, cursing himself as he realised his dad probably had seen everything and was probably shouting at him from behind the monitors, that he'd be shouting 'focus' more than likely.

Shawn nodded to the nearest camera, thinking that it would answer his dad's frantic shouts of 'do you even know what your doing?" or if he was being more realistic he would be shouting ' Goddamnit Shawn, you going to awake an join the rest of the world anytime soon?" either way, Shawn assumed a nod would probably answer most of the things his dad would be shouting or at least acknowledge he was aware now.

Ignoring the blinking red light from the camera Shawn turned back to the door.

* * *

Frost watched Shawn move along the corridors and grinned to himself, his plan was going brilliantly, better than he had originally expected.

Even the escape attempt from Carlton went off without a hitch.

Luckily he didn't have to re-capture any of them as they had all managed to make their own way to the areas he had planned for them.

He smiled as he thought of the finally, 'Well, at least they'll all be reunited again. If they managed to get through the tasks that is', he thought.

The frantic shouting from Henry brought Frost back from his musing to listen to the elder Spencer,

"Damnit Shawn, look up! For God's sake boy, look around! You're on camera Shawn! Did I not teach you anything! Has all your observational skills packed up to go on holiday? Hell did you even listen? Focus Shawn, DAMNIT! I swear if he gets hurt…!"

Frost looked up and wondered slowly over to Henry laughing all the while at Henry's expression,

"And by hurt you mean…?"

The growl from Henry was unmistakable and echoed around the room.

Frost just turned his back and proceeded to watch the monitors for a few moments more before slamming his hands down and spinning back around to face the elder's gaze,

"Well, it seems that Carlton stepped into one of the rooms that didn't belong to him, but that's okay, from the looks of it I very much doubt he'll be doing that again anytime soon. His face was as pretty as a picture. I might even print out some copies from some stills later".

"You bastard! You SICK…"

"Ah-a-ah! Do you really thin it wise to talk to me in that tone of voice especially when I'm the one holding all the cards… so to speak."

Frost stood for a moment in silence before nodding when Henry didn't speak again,

"Good, now it seems Shawn has found his door, see here."

Henry watched as Shawn found the door that had his name carved across it and reached out with shaky fingers to trace his name, he watched as his expression twisted into one of confusion.

"Good boy Shawn, work it out, look up to the camera's son, come on' Henry let out a deep breath when finally Shawn looked up at the camera and nodded, "Yeah Shawn I'm here, I'm here…"

"Well… doesn't that make you feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside, how adorable! It's time to move you to a place a little more permanent though grandpa! Sleepy sleepy".

Frost whispered as he circled Henry before covering his mouth with a cloth, 'Great not again' Henry sighed as the chlorophyll worked its magic once again.

* * *

When Henry awoke he found himself in a clear Plexiglas box, tied to a rotatable circular board, neck deep in freezing clod water.

On closer inspection he realised the board he was tied to was a giant cog, with smaller cogs connected to it that lead to a handle that was located on the outside of the box, on the opposite side, just above the water level to his left.

To his right he could just reach a small tube that also led out side the box, it wasn't very big, about big enough for a mobile to pass through it.

Chilled to the bone, Henry cast his eyes outside the box to the room he was in, nothing special about it, small, grey walls that most likely held a multitude of sins, two doors, one to his left and another to his right were the only things that caught his eyes.

"Great, so this is how I die" he said out loud to the room, "and I always hoped it would be somewhere warm, I hate the clod!" he managed to say before a sneeze forced its way out, "typical!" he groaned.

The door to Henry's left opened suddenly and Frost walked through it humming quietly to himself, but then seeing Henry was awake plastered a Cheshire cat smile upon his face,

"I've just been watching your boy Henry, it's so sweet, he looks all lost and so lonely but I'm sure when I speak to him in a moment he'll put on a brave face. It surprises me you know, that you both hardly speak to each other without it turning into a big argument and yet you can see it as clear as day that you'd both die for each other. That's right isn't it Henry? You'd die for him wouldn't you?"

Henry looked at Frost with pure rage adoring his face,

"Of cause I'd die for him you bastard!"

Getting the answer he wanted Frost nodded,

"Good, because that may be the only way that he gets out of here, remember what you told me! You'd die for him…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Henry snarled, but frost just turned and strolled leisurely back out the door before closing it.

Henry heard the lock sound form the other side and shivered once again from the cold water, 'this is going to be a long night' he sighed.

* * *

R&R if you have time please. It makes me write faster, lol. Thanks for reading :D


	4. The Announcement

Hey everyone, just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews that have kept me going- I'm glad your enjoying it and don't worry, I will definitly finish the story!

Standard disclamer applies: Don't own characters, Don't make money :D

* * *

Frost strolled happily from the room that held Henry and along the corridor towards the monitor room. If he was asked to describe how happy he was on a scale of 1 to 10 he would definitely be adding and extra 0 to the 10 and triple underlining it. Nothing would be damping his mood right now. Before going to check on Henry he had checked the progress of the others. Shawn seemed to be wondering whether or not to enter the room and Carlton would just about be reaching his, the perfect time to speak to them, update them on their progress, explain the rules to them like every good game master he need to explain their situation.

Reaching the monitor room, Frost walked in, locking the door securely behind him and looking at the displays spread out before him. Shawn was pacing back and forward and appeared to be mumbling to himself and Carlton had just reached his door and appeared to be standing there in puzzlement at his name carved into the door before him. "Perfect" Frost spoke to himself, "Now to put the rest of the plan into motion".

Flicking a switch, a two way microphone was turned on, allowing Shawn and Carlton to hear Frost but also allowing them to hear each other, a loud scream of feedback short out throughout the entire house, blasting through the multiple speakers and microphones before dying out with a whimper.

"Hello my dear contestants, how are you both enjoying the game so far, I do hope it's living up to you expectations as it is my own" Frost laughed manically over the speakers. Shawn looked up from where he was pacing, "Oh yeah, its been wild, in fact I think I'd even recommend it to all my friends, it's way better than Disneyland!"

"Shawn! Is that you? Where the hell are you?" Carlton asked while looking around to make sure Frost wasn't about to jump out from behind a wall.

"Lassie! Hell I'm stuck down a well!" Shawn mocked,

"That's Skippy!" Calton replied rolling his eyes at the walking sarcasm that was Shawn.

"Who's Skippy?" was thrown back at him from Shawn before they got into yet another typical agrument.

"Skippy! The kangaroo who helps people who are stuck down wells! Not Lassie!"

"Hmm, so your agreeing that you don't do that! What if I throw in a Scooby snack!"

"I'm not Scooby-doo!"

""No, so where both in total agreement that your Lassie!"

"Yes! NO! Damnit Spencer, I'm not an animal!"

"That's not what I've heard!" Shawn sniggered in responce.

"If you two don't mind, would you be interested in saving Henry? Or shall I just go ahead and let him die?" Frost snarled out patronisingly.

"Where is he? Tell me! If you've hurt him..." Shawn shouted fuming,

"Oh come on Shawn! You can't do anything to me and if you don't listen quietly to what I'm about to tell you then you most likely wont ever see you dear old dad again. Now are you willing to listen?" Frost paused to wait and see if there was any further comments.

"Sure I'm listening", Shawn whispered focusing on what he was about to hear and bracing himself for any bad news. He was not going to break down while on camera, so he was damn well gonna suck it up. Carlton listened waiting for what was definitely going to be the best news but thinking if it gets them out then it must be done.

"Okay, now listen carefully boys, in front of you both are doors with your names carved in them. Presently they are locked, but after I have explained everything to you I will simultaneously unlock both doors. You will both then enter through them, once inside the doors will then lock and only be out will be to complete the game had set out for each of you. They are designed specifically with both of you in mind, Shawn, as you have a high intelligence and are quick at problem solving this will mainly be a test on you strength physically! And as for Carlton, he has a better grip on his physical strength so I will test his mental skills. Now, as I mentioned briefly before, the only way out is through the doors on the other side of the rooms, once you are both through you corresponding doors, I will speak to you again, and explain the next part of the games.

"Wait! What about my dad? Where is he?"

"Now Shawn, didn't I tell you to remain silent? Never mind, you tried and I do appreciate that, but because of that little outburst you will not be told about your father, yet! Now do you have any questions detective Lassiter?"

"Yes actually, where's Henry?" Carlton asked sarcastically with his usual hint of smartass and aggressiveness

"Clever! Well if that's all, I'll speak to you both later" More interference signalled that the two way speakers were no longer broadcasting.

* * *

Carlton looked to the door in front of him, imagining Spencer doing the same at his location, before pushing open the door. It didn't open at first, but then the sound of a click signalled that the electronic lock was finally opened. Not wishing to learn what was in the room, but accepting the lack of choice, Carlton took a step through the door, hoping that there wasn't going to be as much blood and gore as there was in the last room.

Sending up a silent pray that the last room just happened to be a fluke and that there was no way a room could be any worse.

* * *

Shawn's hand trembled when he reached for the handle to the door looming in front of him, he barely registered the electronic click of the door unlocking; only partly recognising that Frost had indeed unlocked the doors from wherever he was. Instead Shawn focused on one thing and one thing only, the need to find his dad, and the hope that by going through this door it would lead him one step closer to seeing him again.

He knew that he had to find him and soon as he was beginning to loose it, but he knew that once he saw his dad he'd be okay. He felt sure that his dad would have a plan to get them all out of this hell hole and that even though they would probably have an argument that it wouldn't matter because although it never made much sense to him, Shawn always felt his strongest around his dad.

Before he let his hope get to out of control, Shawn heaved a deep sigh, he had a nagging feeling that his dad wasn't behind this door…

* * *

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
